FIG. 1 shows a projection system in accordance with the existing art. A conventional projection system of this kind encompasses, for example, the motor vehicle headlight in DE 10 2013 021 688 A1.
The projection system according to the existing art depicted schematically in FIG. 1 has a light source 10 for emitting a light 12 having at least one output wavelength λ0. Light 12 emitted from light source 10 is projectable by way of a scanning device 14, for example at least one mirror 14 displaceable around at least one rotation axis, onto a light-scattering and/or conversion device 16. A light impingement region of light 12 projected onto light-scattering and/or conversion device 16 is shiftable, by an operating mode of the scanning device 14, in such a way that light-scattering and/or conversion device 16 is scannable at least in part by way of the light impingement region. At least one phosphor, which absorbs light 12 emitted from light source 10 and physically scatters it, is deposited onto light-scattering and/or conversion device 16. In addition to light 18 having the at least one output wavelength λ0 which is physically scattered by way of the at least one phosphor, light-scattering and/or conversion device 16 therefore also radiates a light 20, having at least one emission wavelength λ1 different from the at least one output wavelength λ0, which is emitted from the at least one phosphor. Light beams 18 and 20 having the wavelengths λ0 and λ1 which are radiated from light-scattering and/or conversion device 16 are emitted by way of at least one optic 22 into an external environment of the conventional projection system.